Pornsabound Tumblr Prompt
by doctorwhofanatic19971
Summary: John's not in the mood, but Sherlock is, so John quickly finds a way to entertain Sherlock. Picture link in story!


**So sorry everyone, haven't updated in a while and chapter three of "But Whips and Chains Excite Me" was absolute crap. I'm not even going to deny the fact that it was. For now, I found an image on Tumblr that inspired me to write this story. The link to the image is: **** post/37093056995/for-havetardiswilltimetravel-based-on-their **

** pornsabound dot tumblr dot com / post / 37093056995 / for-havetardiswilltimetravel-based-on-their**

**Delete spaces and replaced "dot" with a "."**

**And with that, let's begin!**

"John."

"John!"

"Jo-hn!" Sherlock yelled this time growing annoyed with his boyfriend as he walked inside the flat. That's right boyfriend. They had been dating now for about nine months and nothing was going to separate them anytime soon.

"Yes, what is it?" John asked coming out of their room and plopping into his armchair, towel around the waist and hair still dripping.

"You took a shower without me..." Sherlock whined, walking behind John's chair and leaning down. "That wasn't very nice." He mumbled nibbling on the blonde's ear.

"Oh, go work on an experiment Sherlock. I'm not in the mood." John mumbled shooing the lips away.

Now Sherlock wasn't having any of that, oh no. In one swift motion the brunette had moved from behind the arm chair to kneeling in front of his lover.

"No." John stated dominantly, eyeing Sherlock, obviously noticing the lust in his eyes.

"Please." Sherlock begged.

"I wonder if I could make you do that again." John said smiling now at the suggestion, as he thought about Irene Adler.

Sherlock then cocked his head for a few seconds, not understanding what he meant before finally getting it. "Really John, you mention her /now/? Of all times?" he said standing up and brushing himself off.

"'Oh come on 'Lock, it was a joke." John quickly said grabbing his wrist and pulling him down into his lap.

Sherlock grunted at the action clearly still annoyed, growling slightly as he sat in John's lap.

"Sherlock..." John whispered into the other man's ear. "I'm sorry. I just had a long day at work. I was given this new medication, it suppose to increase arousal. Our clinic is too cheap to pay anyone to test it out. I'm just stressed."

"I could help you relieve the stress." Sherlock commented laying kisses down John's chest, stopping the suck on one specific pink nub. "Do you like that?" he asked suddenly biting down on the nipple roughly.

"Oi!" John yelled grabbing Sherlock by the hair now. "That was uncalled for mister."

Hands scrambling to get his grip to loosen, John pushed Sherlock to his knees in front of the chair and pulled the towel off of himself. "You /will/ help me relieve some stress. Suck." He commanded shoving Sherlock head towards his crotch.

Now, in their relationship, anyone could tell John was the dominant of the two, but he was not usually /this/ controlling.

"John!" Sherlock tried to yell but it came out more as,"Jhmmm." The brunette's hands instantly went up to grab the blonde's thighs for support.

"No." John muttered pushing his hands away. "Hands behind your back." He added fucking Sherlock's face with his cock roughly. "Trust me." He finally added compassionately as he heard Sherlock gag.

Sherlock hesitantly listened, instantly falling forward without the support, pushing the member even further in, causing his air supply to cut off.

"Shh. It's ok, I'll take care of you." That's it, breathe through your nose." John mumbled as words of encouragement.

Sherlock knew better than to disagree. He wanted to please John. A quick lick along the length of his boyfriends cock proved just how easy that would be.

"Oh Gosh.. Sherlock." The blonde moaned, fisting his hands tighter in Sherlock's hair. "Keep it up. You're doing so well."

At the remark Sherlock smirked and slowed his pace down, teasingly licking John's tip, moaning at the taste of the precum, only to send vibrations down the blonde's member. He tasted like tea. Sherlock loved tea.

"Oh no you don't." John said quickly moving Sherlock's head faster. "I'll tell you when to stop, and you won't any sooner. Understood?"

"Mhhmm." Sherlock mumbled squeezing his eyes shut as they started to water and as he took more and more of John's length in his mouth.

"Oh, Gosh. I'm close Sherlock!"John moaned. "I-I'm going to come." The blonde groaned as his climax hit. Pulling out he firmly stated, "Swallow it." And smirked as he saw Sherlock nod and finally swallow the salty liquid.

"Strip." He commanded pulling on the discarded bathrobe he had left in the room from their morning sex. When Sherlock was fully exposed the blonde motioned for him to sit on his lap again. "You did well." John said placing wet and messy kisses on his boyfriend mouth.

"Thank you." Sherlock said nuzzling into John shoulder. The good one, not the bad one.

"I love you." Sherlock whispered.

"I love you to." John replied, subtly picking something up off the coffee table. If Sherlock wanted to have a good time, he'd make sure he did.

"What's that?" Sherlock asked noticing the bottle in his lover's hand.

"The new medicine I told you about. It supposedly has double the strength of Viagra, though I'm not sure, I haven't tried it myself." The blonde said, smirking as his lover. "Do you want to try it?" he asked, not forcing his boyfriend to do anything he didn't want to.

Sherlock cocked his head, wrapping his arms around John's neck. "Double the strength, eh?" he asked smugly. "I think I can handle that."

John chuckled at Sherlock's ego. "We'll see." He muttered. "Go clean yourself out. Then take two of these pills, no more. When you're done wait for me in the out here, ok?" he said handing the pills over, demanding more than asking. "I've got to grab a few things." He added gently pushing Sherlock off his lap and walking to their bedroom.

John pulled his boxers on before throwing his jeans over top. "What to wear…" he muttered going through his closet before pulling out a plain shirt and jumper and putting them on, sliding his phone out of his jean pocket, he sent off a text.

Greg, fancy meeting at the pub in an hour?-JW

Yeah, sure. Sherlock coming?-GL

No, I don't think so. He's a little tied up with other things.-JW

Alright, see you in an hour mate.-GL

John smiled at the text message before tossing his phone on the bed. Pulling out a box from under the bed, John stopped in his tracks, before continuing when he heard the tub start.

"Perfect." The blonde muttered pulling out multiple items and placing them on the bed. IT was certainly a sight to see. A spreader bar, two pairs of hand cuffs, an egg vibrator, tape, lube, and a vibrating dildo.

Toys in hand, John smiled as he walked out into the den, smirking as Sherlock's eyes widened at the sight.

"Why are you dressed? Are we using all that?" Sherlock asked, sitting cross legged on the wooden floor.

"You are." He muttered happily, placing all of the items down carefully except the handcuffs.

"Lay down on the floor where the radiator use to be." John firmly proclaimed, not answering Sherlock's other question.

Hesitantly, Sherlock obeyed. The radiator was removed two months ago because of a leak, but the stupid repair man had to leave the plumbing pipes in the wall, leaving them in the open.

"Hands above your head." John simply stated, holding the hand cuffs in his hand and as Sherlock did, each one of his wrists were attached to either pipe. Reaching over, John then grabbed the spreader bar and attached it to Sherlock's legs.

"My beautiful boy." John said, causing Sherlock to blush.

"John, what are you planning on doing to me?" Sherlock asked examining his position.

"Anything I want love." John replied kneeling down and kissing Sherlock gently, pulling away before Sherlock could respond.

"Not fair." Sherlock whined, attempting to reach up and pull him back.

"Don't worry, there's more to come." John mumbled, standing up and going over to grab the rest of the supplies before returning and sitting in front of Sherlock.

A bottle could soon be heard opening. "I thought I'd show some mercy, I didn't grab the lube that burns." John said, rubbing the liquid over his hands to warm it up. "It's a bit cold, but you'll be fine." He added, rubbing his fingers over Sherlock's hole.

"Nghh. John, more…I can take it!" Sherlock whined, attempting to push forward.

"If you say so," John said shrugging as he pushed two fingers in immediately, struggling to get them past the first ring of muscle. "You're so tight. I love it." John mumbled scissoring his fingers.

Several moans soon escaped the dark haired man's lips. "Feels- Feels so good..." he groaned.

"Almost done." John stated, added a third finger before pulling out all of them.

"Jo-"Sherlock started to say before gasping as the tip of the dildo pushed into him. "More, please." He begged, groaning louder as the majority of it pushed it.

"Do I need to go get a gag?" John asked, momentarily stopping before shoving the rest in. "That ought to do it." He commented, leaning back to examine his work. "Very nice."

Sherlock soon shifted his body, letting it settle in. The dildo was very large, and brushed his prostate with every movement.

"Now," John began picking up the smaller egg vibrator. "The last part." He whisper leaned down and holding it against Sherlock's cock. Reaching behind him, John pulled a small piece of tape off the role and taped the vibrator firmly onto his cock. "Much better." He mumbled licking his lips.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Sherlock asked growing bored already.

"Well if you must know," John said, walking over to the coat rack and pulling his parka on. "I'm going to have a pint with Greg."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sherlock asked looking confused for the first time. "You're not leaving me like this!" he demanded growing frustrated.

Smirking rather mischievously, John walked over to his lover and bent down. "Oh, I think I will." He said pulling a small power box out of his pocket, connecting the vibrators to the box. "Are you ready, oh, who am I kidding?" he asked, "You were born ready." And with that, he switched both the dildo and the egg vibrator on.

"Sherlock!" John yelled as he walked into the flat, two hours later, slightly tipsy. "I'm home!" he yelled wandering into the den, smirking as the sight before him.

Sherlock lay on the ground in the corner where he had left him, still handcuffed to the water pipes. The only differences included the come all over his chest, the flushed cheeks, dilated pupils, and rapid breathing.

"John please-" Sherlock panted out, the sound of both vibrators still buzzing away frantically. "Been going for so long, I don't think I have anything left-" he moaned, rigid breathe coming from his sweat dripping lips.

John smirked at the comment and chuckled. "Well-" He began before nudging the vibrating dildo in further with his shoe, "I'll be the one to decide that."

**Oh my gosh, guys this took me forever to make. You should really check out pornsabound on tumblr, their work is amazing! I hope you all enjoyed this little piece I threw together. It was fun, but difficult to write. This is a one-shot so I don't think I'm going to continue this at all. Follow me on tumblr if you want to suggest any ideas : alexismoranmoriarty**


End file.
